Reuniones amistosas
by Kmiya
Summary: Se volvió un pequeño ritual, el cual esperaban durara un poco más.


**¤ Prompt:** Golosina Muggle.  
**¤ Palabras:** 1,028.  
**¤ Advertencia:** Spoiler de HP7 y el que yo me imagino a Clow más o menos de la edad de Albus (o sea, no alumno de él, sino compañero, pero Clow no está en Hogwarts).  
**¤ Notas:** Quedó un tanto extraño, mi idea era otra, pero cuando me di cuenta ya lo tenía todo escrito xDU.

* * *

Un mago, de cabellera negra y túnica oriental, caminaba cerca del lago, admirando las oscuras aguas del mismo, como si pudiera ver más allá de ellas. Su extravagante aspecto llamaba la atención de los pocos alumnos que disfrutaban la cálida tarde de Septiembre en los jardines, más ninguno se atrevía a hacer comentario alguno referente a él. Serían alumnos, pero no eran tontos, podían sentir la fuerte energía que cubría a ese mago, como si su magia fuera tan grande que no le cabía en el cuerpo.

―Al parecer tienes impresionados a mis alumnos ―comentó una voz animada.

―Más bien me tienen miedo ―El mago de aspecto oriental detuvo su caminar y se dio la vuelta, sonriéndole al mago inglés que se encontraba tras de él―. Y no los culpo, muchos suelen reaccionar así.

―Estos estudiantes no son como los magos que sueles ves. Algunos de ellos apenas descubrieron este año que la magia si existía. Desde que entran a este colegio día a día se topan con magos poderosos. No te tienen miedo, Clow, sólo están sorprendidos de toparse con alguien joven con semejante poder.

Clow Reed sonrió, agachando un poco la cabeza en gesto de agradecimiento por sus palabras.

―Entonces es una lástima que nuestra reunión sea en estos terrenos, Albus.

―¿Por qué lo dices? ―preguntó curioso el profesor de Transformaciones, acercándose a su buen amigo. Clow sonrió, divertido.

―Porque ya no creerán que su profesor sea el mago más poderoso. Ahora sabrán que es el segundo más poderoso.

―Oh, mi orgullo podrá soportarlo ―Rió, de buen humor, el mago de cabellera cobriza. Albus miró detrás de Clow, y alzó la ceja, en gesto de curiosidad―. ¿Dónde se encuentran tus adorables guardianes? ―preguntó. Clow señalo hacía Hogwarts.

―Es la primera vez que los traigo al Colegio, por lo que decidieron echar un vistazo desde el cielo. Más bien Kerberos lo decidió y Yue lo siguió, para asegurarse que no fuera a causar algún problema.

―No creo que causen ninguno. A menos que los Slytherin crean que Kerberos es algún truco de los Gryffyndors.

―Al llegar vimos el escudo de las casas ―Clow sonrió―. Kerberos se alegró al ver que veneraban tanto a los leones y Yue lo molestó diciéndole que él no era del todo un león, por no tener melena.

Dumbledore volvió a reír, imaginándose la peculiar escena de ambos seres alados peleando.

―Tus guardianes parecen llevarse muy bien.

―Así es, aunque nunca lo aceptaran.

―Como buenos hermanos.

―Cierto.

Ambos hombres caminaron un poco, poniéndose al día con los acontecimientos más importantes que hayan pasado en sus vidas. Eran viejos amigos, pero eran raras las ocasiones en las que re reunían, cada uno ocupado con su ajetreada vida.

―Perdona por haberte echo venir hasta acá ―dijo Albus, decidiendo retomar el tema principal de aquella reunión. Clow hizo un gesto con la mano.

―No te preocupes, ha sido buena excusa para salir a dar un pequeño paseo.

―Entonces te daré la razón ―Clow metió su mano derecha en la manga izquierda de su túnica negra y extrajo una cajita de tamaño mediano, se la extendió al mago inglés, quien la tomó con gusto.

―¿Qué es en esta ocasión? ―preguntó Albus, abriendo con cuidado el obsequio.

―Unas golosinas muggles llamados caramelos. Sabor limón.

Albus sonrió como si fuera un niño pequeño al ver el contenido de la caja. Esta estaba llena de pequeñas bolitas envueltas en papel. Tomó una, le quitó la envoltura y admiró el color verde claro de las mismas, para después llevárselo a la boca. Lo degustó con deleite.

―Exquisito ―murmuró y Clow sonrió, contento―. Siempre me traes los mejores dulces.

―Es un pequeño pago por toda la ayuda que me has brindado.

―No es pequeño, para mi es un pago justo.

―¡Clow! ¡Clow! Dile al amargado de Yue que deje de arruinarme el día ―Una voz energía interrumpió la platica de ambos hombres, los cuales miraron hacia arriba, en el instante en que dos criaturas aladas –un gran felino dorado y un hermoso joven de cabellera blanca- hacían acto de presencia.

Ambos descendieron, el león corriendo hasta posarse a un lado de su amo. El joven no avanzó, quedándose quieto donde había pisado tierra, con los brazos cruzados

―¿Qué pasó?

―Unos chicos que son parte de esa casa con el color rojo estaban admirándome, cuando Yue sacó el tema de la melena, ¡hizo que esos estudiantes de verde se rieran de mí!

―Sólo les señalé lo obvio ―apuntó Yue. Luego notó la presencia del mago inglés y bajó un poco la cabeza, avergonzado de haberlos interrumpido. Albus le sonrió, intentando decirle que no había problemas.

―Ya, ya, sabes que sólo es una broma, Kerberos ―Clow acarició la cabeza del guardián del sol, quien bufó inconforme.

―Yue no sabe lo que es una broma. ¡No tiene sentido del humor!

Albus decidió intervenir, pues notó que varios alumnos estaban intentando acercarse, curiosos por el aspecto de los guardianes.

―¿Les gustaría tomar un té en mi oficina? Hoy en la mañana los elfos domésticos me trajeron unos pastelillos deliciosos, de varios sabores: fresa, limón, chocolate.

―¡Pastelillos! ―ronroneó Kerberos, contento con la idea.

―Glotón ―masculló por lo bajo Yue.

―Creo que es una gran idea ―secundó Clow, haciéndole una seña a Yue para que lo siguiera. De camino a la oficina del profesor de Transformaciones, Albus se acercó a Clow, para susurrarle algunas cosas en el oído.

―¿La próxima vez me podrías traer algunos dulces tradicionales chinos? He escuchado que sacaron un nuevo estilo y tengo curiosidad por probarlos.

Clow río, asintiendo con la cabeza.

―Creo que nuestra próxima reunión debería de ser en mi casa, así podrás probar un té exquisito.

―Esplendida idea.

La pequeña comitiva llamó la atención de los alumnos que se encontraron por los pasillos, Kerberos aprovechó para lucirse un poco, pero sin entretenerse demasiado, los pastelillos le esperaban. Aquella visita aumentó la popularidad del profesor de Transformaciones, pues rápidamente se corrió la voz de sus peculiares amigos.

Aunque, claro, días después muchos les preguntaron el porqué ese felino tenía voz masculina, pues sin melena era más que obvio de que se trataba de una leona, o eso pensaban algunos de los alumnos.

* * *

_¿Review? :3_


End file.
